Home RUN
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Meninggalnya Sakura membuatku bertekad akan menciptakan sebuah Home RUN hingga sampai ke langit, agar Sakura bisa menangkap bolaku. Aku masih berharap, mitos bintang jatuh itu benar adanya. Naruto's POV.


**NARUTO ****© MASASHI Kishimoto.**

_**Home RUN **_**by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime.**

**[Warning!]**

**OOC, typo(s), mess everywhere, etc.**

**[Rate]**

**Teenage (T)**

**[Genre]**

**Romance, Friendship, Tragedy. Supernatural**

Sore itu setelah kegiatan klub baseball, aku ketiduran di ruang ganti dan terbangun tepat pukul 06.00, itu artinya waktu makan malam sebentar lagi. Ibuku pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam, dan ayah pasti sudah duduk di meja makan dengan korannya. Latihan hari ini sungguh melelahkan, luar biasa. Musim panas bulan depan kami akan ikut pertandingan, apa boleh buat? Kami harus berjuang sampai akhir.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku terus semangat dalam tim ini, dan akan memastikan tim kami akan _menang_.

"_Um! Aku suka baseball, kalau ada yang ikut dari kelas kita, aku akan mendukung mereka."_

"_Home RUN! Hihi..."_

"_Naruto? Kau ikut klub baseball?"_

"_Um."_

"_Semangat! Cetak home run terkeren ya?"_

"_Ya, pasti."_

Alasannya adalah Sakura. Sakura suka sekali dengan baseball. Sejak SD ayahnya suka mengajak Sakura menonton pertandingan baseball, maka dari itu Sakura suka sekali. Dia bisa memukul bola sangat tinggi, padahal ketika itu dia masih kelas 4 SD. Tapi Sakura memang sangat keren. Sejak Sakura mengalami kecelakaan dan tulang belikatnya retak, ia tidak diizinkan lagi main baseball, karenanya, dia akan selalu ada di kursi penonton dan mendukung siapapun yang bermain baseball.

"Sakura..."

Hahaha, aku ini bodoh, selama ini aku hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisikku, makanya Sakura tidak pernah tertarik padaku. Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke, wajar, semua orang pasti menyukai Sasuke, dia kaya, pintar, tubuhnya bagus, dan lagi dia tampan, siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengannya. Aku sendiri, sangat mengagumi Sasuke.

"Huh?" ini sudah jam 06.00 lewat, kenapa masih ada murid di sini? Tapi, rambut itu— "Sakura!"

Siswi yang berdiri ling-lung itu berbalik hadap ke arahku, matanya yang berwarna hijau besar itu mempesona mata siapapun yang melihatnya. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan jam segini?" tanyaku, apa pertanyaanku berlebihan? Aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan Sakura. Karena Sakura selalu bersama Sasuke, bukan artian mereka pacaran, karena Sakura mengejar-ngejar Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

Rasanya...sakit. Sakura tidak ingat aku siapa. "Haha," aku hanya tertawa miris. Ternyata aku memang orang yang tidak penting dan tidak pernah diingat Sakura.

"Aku siapa?"

"Hah?" aku menatap terkejut Sakura. _Aku siapa? _Katanya? Aku pikir, dia bertanya _siapa_, itu maksudnya _aku_. Maksudku, _aku_—Naruto. Ternyata, _siapa _yang dia maksud adalah _dirinya sendiri_? "Kau ini bicara apa, Sakura? Kau itu Haruno Sakura. Kenapa kau jadi ling-lung begitu?"

"Haruno...Sakura?"

"Kau ini—"

"_Hari ini aku akan katakan cintaku pada Sasuke, jika Sasuke menolakku kali ini, aku akan menyerah."_

"Kau ditolak Sasuke ya?" tebakku.

"Sasuke? Um...siapa?"

Tunggu, apa yang salah di sini? Apa aku tertidur dan terbangun di dunia yang berbeda? Ini tidak mungkin. Apa ini bukan duniaku? Lalu di mana aku? "Kau tahu aku siapa?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, entah apa yang dicarinya. "Ini di mana?"

"Ini—sekolah. Kau tidak ingat, ya, Sakura?"

"Tiba-tiba aku di sini, dan bertemu denganmu—" Sakura terus bercerita tentang bagaimana ia bisa di sini, tapi entah kenapa ketika cahaya matahari sore menerpa tubuh Sakura, aku merasa Sakura menjadi buram. "—hm? Kau kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, hanya aku merasa Sakura tadi agak buram. Mungkin karena efek bangun tidur," ucapku dan mengucek-ucek mataku pelan.

"Buram?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku antar kau pulang, ayo."

Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan di sampingku. Rasanya, senang, hatiku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang _wow_, tapi sulit untuk dijabarkan; jantungku berdebar-debar, Sakura sangat manis.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto," ucapku. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Apa kita harus ke dokter dulu?" aku jadi khawatir sekarang.

Sakura menggeleng. "Naruto, aku mau ke bawah situ," Sakura menunjuk tepian sungai yang berada di bawah kami.

Aku mengangguk dan kami pun duduk berdua di sana. Seperti kencan. Aku terkikik kemudian, tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa?"

"Ahahaha, tidak apa," jawabku cepat.

"Naruto kenal aku?" tanya Sakura aneh.

"Y-ya?" aku agak ragu, andai bisa aku ingin jawab _tentu saja aku tahu, aku sangat tahu tentang dirimu sejak kecil._

"Kalau begitu aku ini seperti apa?"

"Kau itu anak yang baik, kau suka sekali mendukung orang, paling suka dengan olahraga baseball, karena tulang belikatmu retak, makanya kau tidak pernah main baseball lagi," _karena itu aku bermain baseball untukmu._

"Baseball?"

"Seperti ini," aku berdiri mengambil sebuah batu. "Uzumaki Naruto bersiap," dan melemparkannya sekencang yang aku bisa. "Ya! STRIKE!" seruku sendiri. Biasanya memang seperti itu ketika latihan. Jarang ada yang berhasil memukul bolaku.

Sakura bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. "Keren!" serunya.

Wajahku pasti memerah. Sakura bilang aku keren. Rasanya, aku ingin saat-saat seperti ini terus seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir.

"Lakukan lagi! Apa aku boleh coba?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Sakura tidak boleh, nanti kau tidak bisa menggerakkan lenganmu lagi," jelasku.

DRRT! DRRT!

Handphoneku tiba-tiba bergetar, ku ambil dari kantong celana. '_Ino calling...'_

"Ino?" ada apa Ino menelponku? Tumben sekali. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, Sakura," ucapku dan berjalan agak menjauh lalu mengangkat telpon Ino. "Ada apa?"

"_Naruto...hiks..."_

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa menangis?"

"_Sakura-chan...dia...dia...hiks..."_

Hah? Kenapa Ino menangis sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura?

"_Dia meninggal."_

DEG!

Jangan bercanda. "Jangan bercanda! Kau bodoh Ino! Sakura ada bersama denganku bagaimana dia bisa meninggal?!"

"_Kau yang bodoh Naruto! Hiks! Sakura di rumah sakit! Dia meninggal karena ditusuk oleh preman ketika pulang ! Polisi sedang menyelidikinya."_

Sakura meninggal. Dia di rumah sakit. Terbunuh. Ditikam. Pulang sekolah. Polisi menyelidiki. Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai orang bodoh. Di mana logiku saat ini? Orang pintar pun mungkin belum tentu bisa menjelaskan hal ini. Jika Sakura di rumah sakit, dan meninggal. Lalu Sakura itu siapa?

"_Cepat ke rumah sakit, Naruto. Hiks..."_

Telponnya ditutup kemudian.

Aku menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di tepi sungai. Ketika melihatku kembali, ia berdiri dan tersenyum. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Aku menghampirinya dan menatap mata Sakura tajam. "Kau siapa?"

Sakura terlihat agak terkejut. Ia lalu membuang mukanya menatap sung—apa-apaan ini? Kenapa hanya ada aku di pantulan air sungai itu? Kemana pantulan refleksi Sakura?

"Jangan-jangan kau ini—"

"_Tidak, hanya aku merasa Sakura tadi agak buram. Mungkin karena efek bangun tidur." _

"_Buram?"_

Sakura kembali menatapku. "Aku tidak ingat apapun," gumamnya.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Dia adalah _roh _Sakura. Kugenggam tangan Sakura, tangannya dingin, tapi jika ia roh, kenapa aku bisa menggenggam tangannya? Aku ingin terus menggenggamnya. Seperti ini. Ya, tepat seperti ini.

"Naruto—"

Aku sadar ini salah. Kemunculan roh Sakura pasti karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Kalau Sakura terus di sini, itu memang menyenangkan, tak ada yang tahu keberadaan Sakura, Sakura pun tak ingat apapun, ini keuntungan bagiku, tapi ini salah, menahan roh Sakura di sini hanya akan membuat Sakura sedih. Dia jadi tidak tenang, bukan? Aku akan membantunya.

"Ikut denganku ke rumah sakit, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang."

"Ya. Aku akan membawa Sakura pulang. Tapi kita ke rumah sakit dulu, ya?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan akhirnya menurut. Aku terus menggandeng tangan Sakura. Tangannya yang dingin ini, terasa sangat menyedihkan.

"Naruto!"

"Ino!"

"Kau lama sekali," Ino merengut.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sorry," ujarku.

"Sasuke ada di sana, ia tadi diperiksa polisi karena Sasuke ada di TKP bersama dengan tubuh Sakura. Ia hanya terluka kecil," jelas Ino.

Aku terus menggandeng tangan Sakura yang dingin. Kami menghampiri Sasuke. Ada perubahan ekspresi dari Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke, mungkin ia teringat akan Sasuke?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Ia lalu merunduk.

"Sasuke masih syok," bisik Ino.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, Sakura mana?"

"Masih di ruang ICU. Keluarganya ada di sana," jawab Ino.

Andai Sakura ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Siapa yang membunuhnya. Aku bisa bertanya padanya dan membantu menemukan pembunuh Sakura. Tapi, Sakura tidak ingat apapun.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke. "Naruto, siapa orang ini?" ia menunjuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke," jawabku dengan senyum.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap.

"Hah? Ah, tidak-tidak. Tidak apa. Hehehe," sahutku kemudian.

Di koridor rumah sakit itu tidak hanya ada Ino dan Sasuke. Tapi yang lain juga ada. Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, dan juga Lee. Semua orang terlihat sangat kehilangan Sakura. Ya, Sakura memang sangat baik, semua orang juga pasti bersedih.

"Naruto, sakit," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Aku baru sadar, aku menggenggam tangan Sakura terlalu erat.

"Maaf," gumamku dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura kemudian melihat ke arah teman-teman kami. "Mereka terlihat—sedih," ucap Sakura.

Aku mengangguk. Ya, Sakura, mereka sedih karena kehilanganmu. Aku lalu menyeret Sakura ke suatu tempat yang sepi. "Sakura, jawab aku. Apa kau ingat siapa yang membunuhmu?"

"Membunuhku? Maksudmu?"

Aku jadi bingung harus bilang apa. Aku belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. "Kau—sudah meninggal, Sakura."

Tiba-tiba lampu di koridor itu mati-hidup. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dibunuh. Lalu kau meninggal. Itulah sebabnya kenapa orang-orang bersedih. Mereka kehilanganmu!"

Sakura hanya diam. Pandangannya menjadi kosong. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Ah, Sakura memang sudah tidak hidup. Tapi tadi, mata itu masih bercahaya.

"Sakura," kupegang kedua pundaknya. Aku tidak suka Sakura yang seperti ini. Aku suka Sakura yang tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Bukan Sakura yang dingin seperti ini. "Suka," apa? Kenapa aku jadi bilang begitu? "Aku suka Sakura."

Sakura agak tercekat. Kemudian perlahan cahaya di matanya mulai terpancar sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak. Itu bukan cahaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia—menangis.

"_Hiks...hiks..."_

"_Sakura? Kau kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa main baseball lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa olahraga berlebih lagi. Hiks..."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Tulang belikatku retak. Hiks...kata dokter aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk olahraga lengan. Hiks..."_

"_Jangan menangis."_

"_Huh? Hiks..."_

"_Sakura hanya perlu duduk di bangku penonton dan mendukungku. Aku akan main baseball untuk Sakura!"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Aku akan catak home run!"_

"_Naruto..."_

"_Kau ingin home run yang seperti apa?"_

"_Um! Yang jauuuh sampai keluar arena. Home RUN!"_

"_Hahaha! Sakura tunggu! Jangan lari! Hahaha!"_

"_RUN Naruto, RUN! Hahaha!"_

Aku, baru ingat ada kejadian seperti itu. "Aku akan cetak home run," tiba-tiba aku bergumam. Aku pikir aku bermain baseball karena Sakura bilang ia akan mendukung siapa saja yang bermain baseball.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Home run," ia tersenyum kemudian.

Kenapa aku merasa. Pedih.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membeku. Kenapa? Ada apa Sakura? Ia tertunduk, lalu jatuh terduduk.

"Sakura?"

"Aku—ingat. Aku ingat semuanya. Home run, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, dan juga yang lainnya."

Aku diam. Kenapa aku jadi tidak bahagia begini. Kenapa dadaku semakin terasa diremas?

Sakura menarik lenganku menuju koridor tempat semua orang berada. "Naruto, hanya Naruto yang bisa sampaikan perkataanku. Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu," Sakura melepaskan genggamannya.

Jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Sakura menghampiri Lee. "Lee, maaf, selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu yang sangat besar itu," ucap Sakura, kemudian ia menatapku.

"Semuanya. Mohon perhatian. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian satu per satu," ucapku. Ini menyakitkan. "Pesan dari Sakura."

Semuanya menatapku terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?!" Lee membelalak menatapku.

"Sakura bilang, _Lee, maaf, selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu yang sangat besar itu_," aku ingin menangis.

"Jangan bercanda Naru—"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" air mataku berhambur, mengalir mengaburkan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum menatapku.

Sakura kemudian berdiri di depan Sai. "Sai, aku akan rindu lukisanmu. Ini semua gara-gara Sai, makanya aku dipanggil _nona jidat lebar_. Kau kejam. Tapi, terima kasih dan maaf atas selama ini."

"Sakura bilang, _Sai, aku akan rindu lukisanmu. Ini semua gara-gara Sai, makanya aku dipanggil _nona jidat lebar_. Kau kejam. Tapi, terima kasih dan maaf atas selama ini_," ku kepalkan tanganku dan berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

Sai menunduk. "Di mana? Di mana Sakura tepatnya?"

"Di sini," jawabku.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, jidat lebar! Tapi, karena kau ada di sini. Jika kau mendengarku, aku menyayangimu."

Sai, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Di depan Sakura. Walau dia tidak melihat Sakura, tapi Sakura melihat dan mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sakura tersenyum. Dia senang," ucapku.

"Aku maafkan kau," ucap Sai kemudian.

Sakura kemudian berdiri di depan Chouji. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Gendut," ucapnya. "Jangan katakan padanya aku mengatainya," Sakura berucap pelan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau harus diet. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Makanlah buah sebelum kau makan, diakhiri dengan minum air putih yang banyak. Jangan lupa, berbagilah dengan yang lain," ucap Sakura.

"Chouji, Sakura bilang, _kau harus diet. Nanti kau bisa sakit. Makanlah buah sebelum kau makan, diakhiri dengan minum air putih yang banyak. Jangan lupa, berbagilah dengan yang lain_," ucapku.

"Dia memang selalu bilang begitu," Chouji tertawa di tengah tangisnya. "Bukankah dia bodoh? Di saat seperti ini, membahas hal itu lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, Sakura bodoh."

Sakura mendelik padaku. "Aku tidak bodoh! Hanya...aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi," kemudia ia tersenyum kecil.

Aku mengerti. Ini terlalu mendadak bukan? Siapa yang sangka Sakura meninggal hari ini? Dia pasti belum siapkan kata-kata perpisahan seperti ini.

Sakura menyentil dahi Shikamaru. "Kau! Kau ini gunakan otakmu untuk hal yang berguna! Jangan malas-malasan! Mengerti?"

"Shikamaru, Sakura menyentil dahimu. Dia bilang, _kau! Kau ini gunakan otakmu untuk hal yang berguna! Jangan malas-malasan! Mengerti?_" aku mengikuti gaya bicara Sakura.

Shikamaru diam. "Jangan seperti ibuku. Kau cerewet, Sakura. Menyebalkan," Shikamaru kemudian menunduk sangat dalam. Ia menutupi dirinya yang menangis.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menghampiri Kiba. "Anak anjingku, sudah besar ya? Sekarang sudah pacaran dengan Hinata 'kan? Jaga dia ya? Aku akan mengutukmu dari surga kalau kau menyakitinya."

"Kiba, Sakura bilang, _anak anjingku, sudah besar ya? Sekarang sudah pacaran dengan Hinata 'kan? Jaga dia ya? Aku akan mengutukmu dari surga kalau kau—menyakitinya_," aku tidak sanggup meneruskan ini.

"Tenten! Sahabatku! Hinata dan Ino akan terus mendukungmu mendapatkan hati Neji! Tenang saja! Aku juga akan mendoakanmu dari surga. Kalau aku masuk surga, hihihi."

"_Tenten. Sahabatku. Hinata dan Ino akan terus mendukungmu mendapatkan hati—Neji? Tenang saja. Aku juga akan mendoakanmu dari surga. Kalau aku masuk surga_, Sakura tertawa," ucapku. Aku tidak bisa ikut tertawa seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

Tenten semakin menangis di dada Neji.

"Neji, kau harus jaga Tenten untukku. Dia sahabatku, loh. Aku juga akan mengutukmu kalau kau tidak terima Tenten. Ah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu menyukai Tenten, sih, setidaknya jaga dia untukku."

"Neji, Sakura bilang ia minta kau menjaga Tenten untuknya. Dia tidak memaksamu untuk menyukai Tenten," jelasku.

"Hinata, Kiba itu memang bodoh, jadi bersabarlah menghadapinya. Dia suka sembrono, tapi aku yakin dia tulus padamu, jadi sayangi dia ya?" Sakura mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Aku...aku tidak sanggup lagi," gumamku kemudian terduduk. Tubuhku gemetar, sungguh, ini menyedihkan.

"Naruto..." Sakura memelukku.

"Maaf, aku tidak sekuat yang kau bayangkan, Sakura. Hiks!"

Sakura mendongakkan wajahku. Aku malu. Dengan merengek seperti ini, aku dihadapkan dengan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lembut. "Naruto itu kuatnya bukan main. Aku tahu, kok."

"Sakura—Hinata, Sakura bilang, Kiba itu bodoh jadi kau sabar saja dengannya. Dia sembrono, tapi tulus denganmu, jadi—sayangi dia. Hiks."

"Sakura-chan...hiks!" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Naruto, katakan pada Ino. Dia paling tahu siapa aku, dia paling tahu siapa teman-teman, jadi aku mengandalkannya untuk menjaga semuanya."

"Ino, sakura mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga semua teman-teman. Karena Ino—karena Ino yang paling mengerti siapapun."

Ino terpaku. "Bodoh. Tentu saja aku—" Ino terduduk dan menangis. "Tentu saja Sakura jidat lebar! Tentu saja aku akan mengurus semuanya!"

Sakura kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Naruto," Sakura memanggilku, tapi pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Iya," aku menyahut. Sasuke menatapku, wajahnya agak memucat.

"Yang membunuhku bukan perampok. Melainkan Sasuke."

DEG!

Mataku membulat sempurna. Sasuke—yang membunuh Sakura? "Kenapa?"

Semua teman-teman menatapku, mereka sepertinya bingung dan penasaran apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu _kenapa_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kadang aku merasa kesepian. Hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke selalu bilang _hn_ dan acuh. Ketika aku merasa, _ah, Sasuke tidak mencintaiku, aku menyerah saja_ tapi Sasuke malah memberikan perhatian padaku. Itu membuatku—kau tahu, semacam galau, yah atau memang itu sebutannya. Dan hari ini adalah hari penentuanku. Tapi Sasuke—"

"_Aku ingin Sasuke memperhatikanku, selamanya. Karena hanya Sasuke yang bisa merebut hatiku. Jika Sasuke juga menyukaiku, maka perlihatkan padaku."_

"_Walaupun kau harus mati pun, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?"_

"_Selamanya aku mencintai Sasuke."_

_TSKK!_

"Dan Sasuke menusukku," Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih mencintainya seperti itu kalau kau tahu _dia _yang membunuhmu?"

"APA?!" semua orang kini menatap Sasuke tercengang.

"Jadi yang membunuh Sakura adalah Sasuke?"

"Yang benar kau Naruto?"

"Sasuke! Apa itu benar?!"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji. Akan mencintai Sasuke, selamanya. Walau aku tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke lagi. Walau aku tidak bisa bersama Sasuke lagi," Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sasuke. "Tapi aku akan memperhatikan Sasuke dari langit sana. Bagaimana Sasuke setiap hari di sekolah, di rumah, dan kelak Sasuke menyukai gadis lain, lalu menikah dan punya anak. Aku akan memperhatikannya."

"Jangan—peluk dia lagi, Sakura" ucapku kemudian. Aku tidak ingin Sakura memeluk orang yang sudah membuat aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sakura—memelukku?" Sasuke bergumam. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Pantas, rasanya hangat," tapi air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku," Sasuke terisak.

Terlambat. Maafmu tidak membuat Sakura hidup lagi.

"Iya. Tidak apa. Dengan begini, bukankah aku menjadi milik Sasuke selamanya?" Sakura menangis dalam senyumnya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa memaafkannya! Tidak boleh!" jeritku kemudian.

"Naruto, katakan pada ayah dan ibuku kalau aku mencintai mereka. Katakan pada kakakku, dia boleh pakai kamarku sebagai kamarnya."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau katakan sampai kau berhenti bersikap lembut padanya!" aku menarik lengan Sasuke menjauhih Sakura. "Kau! Kenapa harus kau yang mendapatkan cinta Sakura?!"

"Naruto..." Sakura memelukku. "Terima kasih, karena selalu memperhatikanku. Home run. Aku akan menangkap bola Naruto dari langit," senyum Sakura. "Kau sudah mengantarku pulang. Semuanya sudah selesai." Sedetik kemudian menghilang. Hanya menyisakan bayangan senyumnya di pikiranku.

"_Ya. Aku akan membawa Sakura pulang. Tapi kita ke rumah sakit dulu, ya?"_

"Kau—kenapa kau membunuh Sakura?!" aku hampir memukul wajah Sasuke jika saja Sai tidak menahanku.

"Aku...aku tidak tahu. Itu terjadi dengan sendirinya. Begitu cepat dan—aku terlambat," ucap Sasuke. Ia terduduk dan menangis. "Bunuh aku Naruto! Bunuh aku! Aku memang tidak pantas hidup! Aku yang begini...aku yang begini tidak pantas mendapatkan apa-apa dari Sakura!"

"_Karena aku sudah berjanji. Akan mencintai Sasuke, selamanya. Walau aku tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke lagi. Walau aku tidak bisa bersama Sasuke lagi."_

"_Tapi aku akan memperhatikan Sasuke dari langit sana. Bagaimana Sasuke setiap hari di sekolah, di rumah, dan kelak Sasuke menyukai gadis lain, lalu menikah dan punya anak. Aku akan memperhatikannya."_

"Sakura memperhatikanmu dari langit sana. Dia yang bilang. Jadi, hiduplah dengan benar."

Hanya itu yang bisa kugumamkan. Dan semuanya berakhir. Sakura tiada. Benar-benar tiada. Sasuke tidak dipenjara karena aku tahu Sakura ingin melihat Sasuke menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, bukan di penjara, jadi aku bantu Sasuke.

Ketika upacara pemakaman Sakura.

"Paman, bibi," aku memanggil ayah dan ibu Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ruangan tempat sembahyang.

"_Naruto, katakan pada ayah dan ibuku kalau aku mencintai mereka."_

"Sakura mencintai kalian berdua. Sangat mencintai kalian berdua," ucapku.

Paman dan Bibi Haruno menatapku kaget. Lalu bibi menangis di pelukan Paman Haruno.

"Itu yang dikatakan Sakura sebelum rohnya menghilang."

Aku kemudian pamit pulang. Sebelum itu aku menghampiri Kak Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sakura—almarhum Sakura. "Kak Sasori," panggilku.

"Naruto?" Kak Sasori tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Kamar Sakura sudah dirapikan, barang-barangnya tidak akan dipindahkan kecuali rumah ini runtuh," Kak Sasori tertawa kecil. Tawa yang menyedihkan.

"_Katakan pada kakakku, dia boleh pakai kamarku sebagai kamarnya."_

"Sakura bilang, kau boleh pakai kamarnya sebagai kamarmu. Itu yang dikatakan roh Sakura sebelum dia menghilang," ceritaku.

Kak Sasori hanya memandangku tercengang.

Aku kemudian permisi pulang. Aku sudah selesaikan misiku. Semuanya sudah tersampaikan.

Hanya tinggal satu hal lagi.

Home run sampai ke langit.

[Naruto bersiap di basenya. Ya! Ini dia! YAAA! HOME RUN! Home run yang sangat jauh penonton! Hebat sekali Naruto ini!]

"Sakura. Apa kau bisa menangkapnya? Bola _Home RUN UZUMAKI NARUTO_?"

Banjarmasin. December 28-29, 2013

Putri Dina Puspita Sari

[Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime]

_BRUK!_

"_HA~H! Lelahnya~!"_

"_Naruto harus cetak Home Run!"_

"_Iya iya."_

"_Tidur di lapangan baseball begini kan kotor, Naruto?"_

"_Lihat! Bintang jatuh Sakura!"_

"_Eh? Ah, Naruto, kau tahu tidak mitos di balik bintang jatuh?"_

"_Hah? Tidak tahu."_

"_Katanya kalau ada meteor, itu artinya ada manusia yang terlahir kembali."_

"_Bohong."_

"_Namanya juga mitos."_

"Bintang—jatuh."

Banyak bintang jatuh. Lapangan baseball memang lapangan terbuka, jadi bisa melihat langit sepuasnya. Banyak bintang jatuh. Apa, Sakura ada di salah satunya? Apakah Sakura juga terlahir kembali?

15 tahun kemudian.

New York City, United States.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah menangkap semua _home run_ku?" ku tatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan siang itu.

_King of HOME RUN! UZUMAKI NARUTO._

"Koran ini berlebihan," kugulung koran itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel.

"Ah! King of Home Run! Excuse me, I've caught your _home run_'s ball, want you to give me your sign on the ball? Please~"

"Hm?" sambil tersenyum aku membalikkan badan. "Sure."

DEG!

"Saku—ra."

Kau menangkap _Home Run_ku.

**~FIN~**

**WN:**

Cerita ini sebenarnya hanya inspirasi lewat yang kebetulan untuk meluapkan hasrat menulisku aja sih. Karena aku suka banget nulis fict, apalagi characternya Naruto. Dan tentu saja Sakura menjadi _Putri _nya di sini.

Siapapun yang mau membantuku—maksudku, aku suka menulis hanya tidak dibantu dengan faktor lain, misalnya semangat mengetik, makanya siapa saja yang bisa bantu aku, untuk wilayah Banjarmasin terutama, yang mau bantu aku, aku punya banyak inspirasi, Cuma yah itu tadi, malas mengetik.

Kalau ada yang bersedia membantuku, punya waktu luang, orang yang asyik dan _low temp_, maksudku nggak pemarah dan sabar menghadapiku, bisa hubungi CP di bawah ini.

Aku nggak bisa menggajih sih, tapi siapa tahu dengan berkolaborasi bisa menciptakan tulisan yang bisa menghibur orang-orang. Menghibur orang itu ber_pahala _loh~ apalagi bisa menginspirasi orang. Aku pengen bisa jadi orang yang menginspirasi~ _so, _gajihnya dari Tuhan aja ya, hohoho

Oke, aku terlalu banyak mengoceh di sini, Jaa ne~ See ya next time~

\(^w^)/

**CP:**

_Twitter:_ 46_neko / _seiren_

_Facebook:_ Puthree De' Funxgael-funxgael

_E-mail:_ putrii_matmut .id

Kalian bisa mention/wall/message/e-mail aku di CP tersebut, nanti aku bisa kasih nomor handphoneku kalau kita bisa mengobrol lebih _privasi _(^=^) [maksudnya?] hihihi

OK, thanks before...bye.


End file.
